The Dovahkiin and The Argonian
by IUsedToBeNormal
Summary: A Shadowscale from Black Marsh and A Dragonborn thief go on an adventure to rid Skyrim of The World Eater, Alduin.


A/N: Hello there! This is the first story that I have written for the Elder Scrolls, so only constructive criticism please. Enjoy!  
Disclaimer: I don't own The Elder Scrolls, Bethesda Studios has that right.

I open my eyes. I am laying face down on something wooden. A cart maybe? I groan in pain, my whole body feels like it's on fire, despite the frigid air around me. Wait. Cold air? That wasn't right. Forcing my body to sit up, I survey my surroundings. By the gods..

I was in a snowy forest, and the air was crisp and clean. The suns rays dappled across the the earth though the outstretched branches of the pine trees. It would have been almost beautiful if I hadn't been in a cart being taken to divines knows where.

I looked down at myself. I was a mess. The ragged clothes I was wearing were ripped and shined crimson from blood, which was nothing new, but this time it was my own blood. The wounds were still openly oozing with blood, and I had more bruises than I could count on my legs. The sudden, sickening, pride stabbing realization struck me. I had failed in a crime. Wave after wave of emotion crashed over me. Rage, sadness, and most of all, shame. _Why in Tamriel did I not cast muffle when I came out of the Jarl's quarters!? _Looking back, my simple mistake was ridiculous.

**Flashback: **I looked around at the city of Riften from my perch on top of one of the buildings. The city was deserted, spare the guards at their posts around the hold. Since thievery was common around the Reach, and the Thieves Guild was located in the very city, Riften was considered a dangerous place at night to most. I considered it an opportunity.

I looked at each of the guards scattered around the city, some were walking, others stationary. I smirked. Guards looked everywhere for crime. Except up. I drew my ebony bow which I admired for a second due to the glimmering metal from the moons rays. After I appreciated the weapon, I notched a glass arrow.

I waited, holding back an arrow until I saw one of the guards enter an alley. _Thwang. _My arrow hit dead center, right in the head, and the guard fell. I notched another arrow. _Thwang. _It hit a guard standing in front of Mistveil Keep in the chest. _Just a few more... _I thought as I let fly another arrow hitting a walking guard in the side of the head. the other two lay dead a minute later, arrows sticking out of vital organs. I dropped from my perch onto the wooden walkways above the glittering canals in front of the keep.

Mistveil keep was big and made of dark gray stone that stood out from the regular wooden structures that Riften provided, and the architecture was almost castle-like. To the left of the main stair way was a courtyard meant for training the guards. _They won't be training anymore.. _I thought as I visualized their lifeless forms on the ground, practically grinning in glee at my marksmanship. Luckily for me there was nobody in the courtyard so I would be free to stroll right into the keep. I chuckled under my breath and opened the huge doors to the keep.

The keep's great hall was fairly large, with a tall ceiling and a golden and red carpet leading to a table lined with various foods on the table. I snuck past that and entered a corridor with wooden walls and the same style carpet that was in the great hall. I followed it until I came across a set of stairs. I walked up it, careful not to make any noise and wake the guards or the other threats to this thievery.

"Gotta keep my eyes open, damn dragon's could pop up anytime.." I tensed, hearing a guard muttering to himself. I knew that he was guarding the door to the Jarl's quarters. I had to kill him. My mind raced with options, but after a minutes thought I drew my dagger, which, like my bow was also made of ebony. I put the blade in my left hand, and searching through my bag, and found a potion I had been saving for something like this. A potion of invisibility. It would only last about twenty seconds, but that was all that I needed. I took a drink out of the small white bottle and not a second later looked down at myself and saw nothing. Perfect. Holding my dagger in my hand I crouched and slipped behind the muttering guard. I held my blade up to his throat and whispered in his ear "Goodbye" as I drew the blade across his throat. Hot, sticky blood spilled from his throat, staining the wood floor along with my armor a dark shade of crimson. I smiled.

I proceeded to open the doors to the Jarl's quarter, taking one last look at the guard laying dead on the floor. The quarters were certainly luxurious, for the room was large, even for a master bedroom. I didn't stop and admire the room, I had to keep my prize in sight. Scanning the room, I found that it seemed like I would be heavily rewarded for my troubles. Three chests! I made my way over to the first. It was filled with precious gems, the second with jewelry. The third, expensive armor and weapons that I could sell. I was brimming with pride as I collected my loot from the chests. I grinned as I stepped out of the room but as my foot fell on the floor, I heard a loud _Creeeeeak. _My face went pale.

The last thing I heard was guards thundering up the stairs. Then something hit the back of my head and everything went black.

Whew. That was fun. If you're reading this, thanks for checking out the first chapter of my first story! Bye!

-IUsedToBeNormal


End file.
